The Plot Device (3.5e Equipment)
Lore The Plot Device is an ancient artifact of presumably great power. Adventurers often seek it for its mysteries. If adventurers has it, they often find it stolen or the possessor kidnapped, causing immediate mobilization to rescue it. No one knows where or how it was made, though there are legends. These legends often involve a far off place or a dirty deal. Either way, adventurers from all over want a stake in the Plot Device. It is their calling, there duty, there quest, to go after the Plot Device. If anyone wants to destroy the Plot Device, it usually requires a grand quest of destruction to a far off place. But destroying the Plot Device has great consequences, and whomever is within a mile of the destruction must make a DC 40 Will save or be erased from existence. One can't live without a plot to live by. Location The Plot Device's location, as stated earlier to be a far off place. Usually an elder of the village, or a seer, or a wise man, what have you, will share a story about this fabled object. If a venerable NPC of great status (DM Discretion) tells a story of its origin and location, the Plot Device literally rips the fabric of space and time to match that story. There are parameters however: 1. The Plot Devices Must be located a minimum of a weeks travel away from where its story was told. 2. The Travel to the Plot Device's location must be considered a quest, meaning the adventurers must go up a level while questing for it or the Plot device won't reveal itself to them. No one Knows the full workings of the story telling ability or the laws that govern the Plot Device. Appearance No one has ever seen the Plot Device's true form, for it takes on the image of however it is described by the elder telling of it, within reason and DM discretion Activation Some say the Plot Device is easy to activate, Requiring a simple DC 50 Use magic device check, which grants the user full control over it. Others say it is more mysterious, where the Plot Device only activates at the right time. Some say that all heroes are blessed with the knowledge of how to use the plot device, but this knowledge only springs into being at specific moments, Leading to the Elder telling the heroes, "You'll Know when to use it." Abilities The plot devices abilities are limitless. When an Elder tells the story of the Plot Device, It immediatly takes on those abilities in the story. However, whenever someone else talks about it and what it does, there is a 5% chance the Plot Device will take on that ability, within reason and DM discretion. The Plot Device may have a total of 3 abilities on it at once. when the Plot Device takes on a fourth ability, the first ability it had disappears. Special The wielder of the Plot Device is always in great danger, with other adventurers seeking it, he is constantly being attacked or kidnapped or some other event that requires a quest to reretrieve either him or the Plot Device, or both. Every night, There is a 3% chance that a group of adventurers or thieves will attack the party, attempting to steal the Plot Device. There is also a 2% chance that a Strange event will take place that will cause the Plot Device to go missing or anything really, so long as it leaves the party with the option for a quest. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:April Fools